warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tigerblüte
Willkommen auf meiner Diskusionsseite Tigerblüte (Diskussion) 14:01, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) herzlichwillkommen im waca du kannst mich gerne fragen wenn du fragen hast lg maissturm Hallo Tigerblüte, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Tigerblüte. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 14:03, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Eine kleine Frage Hi ich bins Maissturm,ich wollte dich fragen ob wir Chatfreundinen seinen sollen? Antworte mir bitte auf meiner disc. Warum kommst du eig. nit mehr zum Chat? LG Maissturm Wiki Du gehst hier drauf http://www.wikia.com/Special:CreateNewWiki?uselang=de. Dann gibst du einen Namen ein, am besten sowas wie WaCa-RPG oder so. Dann auf weiter klicken. Dann beim nächsten Fenster beschreibst dudein WIki kurz, also worum es geht. Dann eine Kategorie auswählen, am besten craetive. Dann wieder auf weiter. Dann ein Hintergrund auswählen. Diesen kannst du später wieder verändern. Dann wieder auf weiter und sollte fertig sein. 08:23, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) 2 Bildeer Hi Tigerchen, hier habe ich nicht eine, sondern 2 Bildchen für dich. Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 18:15, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Katze Hi TB, hier ist die Katze die du wolltest! lg Thx Hay dein Bild ist echt cool und lustig XDD bitte nehm nur das nächte mal Überschrift 2 sonst kann ich es nicht in meinem ihnalts verzechnis sehen ^^ LG 18:37, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallölee Hay habe gesehen das ich dir zum Dank garkein Bildi gemacht habe, deshalb etwas später ^^ Hoffe das es dir gefällt ^^ Wollte noch fragen ob du im Vr rpg wiki erstmal Chat mod. werden willst? Wir können es auch iwann noch ändern ^^ LG deine 17:36, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Frage Hay ich wollte fragen ob wir nicht villeicht abff im chat und im wiki seine wollen(das heißt das wir uns bilder schenken uns gegeseitig nette sprüche auf die disc. machen uns pns schreiebn...) LG deine 16:29, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Gimp runterladen Hier habe ich es dir nochmal in Schritten gefasst: 1. Du gehst auf die officielle Gimp seite und klickst dort auf Download dann bei der Sprachen auswahl auf Deutsch. 2. Du downloadest es. 3. Nach dem Download gehst du zurück auf deinen Desktop(haupt seite am pc) 4. Du öffnest deine Bilbiotehk und ziehst gimp auf deinen desktop 5. Nun klicke auf Gimp und mache alles wie in den Schritten erklärt 6. Jetzt kannst du einfach Gimp öffnen und beginnen hoffe ich konnte dir Helfen LG deine 17:01, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Gruß von Wirbel HDGDL weil du genauso ein an der Klatsche hast, wie ich! LG Wirbel Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 10:58, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hay Eine Frege: was ist mit dir los? Du bist iwie so komisch... und naja ich habe vergessen überhaupt zu fragen ob du überhaupt meine abf sein willst... weil iwie denke ich nicht das du das willst... Lg deine 18:05, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das Bild sagt alles! Weil du iwie immer andere (so denke ich) etwas fragst oder ihnen Bilder machst oder mit ihnen pns schreibst oder,oder,oder... ich bin immer eifersüchtig...aber ich habe meine gründe,..... Hay das ist auch noch für dich :3 Ich weiß nicht :/ Hay ich weiß nicht ob ich gehen will oder bleibe...aber immoment läuft bei mir alles scheif mit den freunden im chat meine ich jz... und wenn ich in der mathe arbeit ne schlechte note habe würd mein inet eh begrnst deshalb... ich weiß nict ob ich gut genug bin für diese welt. Ich habe insgesamt sorgen... HDL deine 17:38, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) FL Hey,ich hab bemerkt das du mich immernoch nicht von deiner FL(Freundeliste)entfernt hast.Ich habe dir schon im Chat geschrieben,dass du mich entfernen sollst,da ich dich eh nicht richtig kenne,und nur weil du mir einen Spitznamen gegeben hast,heißt das noch lange nicht wir sind Freunde.Außerdem kennst du mich doch auch nicht richtig.Also wie gesagt bitte,entferne mich.Dies soll nicht böse oder so klingen,aber ich will halt nicht auf FL's von Usern sein,wenn ich die nicht mal richtig kenne oder so.Wie gesagt ist nicht böse gemeint,aber bitte entferne mich... - 16:52, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für Torfli<33333 Heyy Torfli, Ich habe etwas ''ganz ''schickes für dich gemacht! Taddaa! Okee vllt. ein bisschen langweilig, aber ich mags!thumb|Trés Chic,ne? Hatte langeweile! Hoffe es gefällt dir ;) Übrigens mache ich eine Freundeliste.....Darf ich dich raufschreiben? Schreib mir bitte auf meiner Disk. zurück! Ich hatte mal eine, aber ich fang jetzt nochmal von vorne an! Okee, vllt. nervt dich das Thema "Freundeliste" jetzt etwas, was ich verstehen kann, aber ich will mich da nich einmischen ;) oki, dann bis dann! LG deine Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 09:50, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Sry, ich war gerade im Urlaub, und hab gerade ne schlechte Verbindung, deshalb kann ich erst wieder Sonntag oder Montag in den Chat.. Himbeerduft (Diskussion) 13:23, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Biteschöön Hay , hier ist ein Bildchen für dich<33333333333333 LG deine 15:44, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Where are you? Hay my Frind i miss you ;( wo Bist du denn ich warte und warte aber meine kleine Torf is nit da ;( Es wäre echt toll wenn du dich melden könntest ;( hdl Deine wartende und wartende 18:32, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hay gut das du noch Lebst, ich hoffe du hast viel spaß beim Zelten, komme bald wieder ok`? HDL deine 07:47, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hay, hier das habe ich für dich gemacht ich dachte wenn du willst kannst du es als Ava nehmen. hdl deine 17:35, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Heyyo Hey Torfli, Ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich dich auf meine FL schreiben darf. Pls, schreib mir auf meiner Disk. zurück. LG deine Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 06:45, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Okayy, sorry. Hab nicht gesehen, dass du mir geschrieben hast xD Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 06:49, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hay Torfli, ich bins nochmal. Ich wollte fragen, ob wir mit noch einpaar anderen ein Wiki machen wollen? Ich hab es schon erstellt. Es heißt Warrior Cats mit rpg Wiki. Schreib mir pls auf meiner Disk. zurück. Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 07:25, 29. Jul. 2013 (UTC) For You my Favorite Hir das habe ich für dich gemacht, auch wenn wir nicht merh abf sind könne wir ja trotzdem gute/beste freunde bleiben. Hofe das es dir gefällt. hdl immernoch deine 13:19, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bittöschön Hay, hier ist noch ein Bild für dich, wegen dm Siggi, ich darf die leider noch keins machen weil du ja erst 200 Sinnvolle beabeitungen brauchst, tut mir leid :( LG und hdl deine 07:28, 31. Jul. 2013 (UTC)thumb D: Hallu Tigerli. Wieso warst du so lange nicht mehr da? D: Ich hab dich mega vermisst und immer gehofft das du wieder kommst, aber jetzt bist du ja endlich wieder da *-* Kommst du jetzt wieder öfter? :) Hab dich gaaaanz doll lieb <33333333333 19:38, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bildileini hab ein bild für dich gemacht:thumb|Für Tiegerblüte :) ich hoffe es gefällt dir!!!! ich kann dir auch mehr machen wenn du willst frag mich einfach :) Honigbeere (Diskussion) 17:17, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Und wegen dem Wiki ich würde gerne im http://de.waca-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/WaCa_RPG_Wiki mitmachen :) Glg Honigbeere (Diskussion) 08:35, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) X-maaas Hayllo frohes fest.... ... HO!HO!HO! Ich wünsche dir auch noch einen guten Rutsch und viele tolle geschenke :D gaaanz libe grüße und hdl deine 13:39, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) thumb Danke für deine antwort und Dank für das Bild ich finds echt cool *-* LG und hdl deine 14:08, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Von Moosi Für meine beste Freundin ein schönes Bild (Charakter Art) thumb||Ich hoffe es gefällt dir LG Moosblüte LG Moosblüte P.s schau doch mal öffters beim Chat vorbei Dankeee<333333 Hay Torfilii<333333333333 Danke für das süße Bild :3 Ich lasse den Namen so :3 Er passt iwie :D Danke nochmal,es gefällt mir wirklich gut<33333 16:03, 12. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danki für das schöne Bild <333 Danke das du mir das schöne bild gemalt hast <3333 es sieht wirklich toll aus :33 Sorry ich wollte dir früher zurückschreiben :( LG Krähenstern (Diskussion) 15:14, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) bitte mal lesen Hi ich weiß, dass es schon etwas länger her ist, aber ich melde mich hiermit dann mal wieder. Da du schon mal bei einem Wiki mitgemacht hattest dachte ich, wenn du möchtest, könntest du mir bei meinem neusten projekt helfen. Glg deine Rotsonne "buntes Spezial" Musstest du den Titel von mir wirklich so seh nachmachen ,_. das macht mich edenwie depri! Als du gesagt hattest, dass du mir ein bisschen nachmachen würdest, hätte ich nicht sowas erwartet ._. Kleine Wiedergutmachung *w* Sorry aber ich durfte da nicht :/ Hier eine kleine wieder Gutmachung °w° thumb|Tigerblüteso jetzt mach ich aber diese Dinge Moosblüte (Diskussion) 08:55, 25. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Du weißt nicht, warum ich gestern nicht in den Chat konnte D: Gestern war die Polizei bei uns! Sie hatten einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss! Unser ganzes Haus wurde durchsucht O.o... weißt du wie schlimm das war... alles andere erzähl ich dir heute im Chat... komm bitte aber vllt. regelmäßig um 10 uhr früh wenn es geht... hoffe das es jetzt heute klappt O.o Moosblüte (Diskussion) 07:32, 26. Okt. 2014 (UTC)